The new kiwi cultivar ‘AU Golden Tiger’ was developed from seed collected from open pollinated fruit of ‘AU Golden Dragon’ in 1998. The seed were planted and germinated in flats in a greenhouse in Alabama. Four weeks after germination the plants were potted in 4 inch pots and grown in the greenhouse. The following spring the greenhouse grown seedlings were potted into 1 gallon pots and grown through the year on a irrigated growing pad. In the spring of 2000 the plants were planted in the field and grown on a T-bar Trellis system and evaluated for growth and performance. ‘AU Golden Tiger’ was selected from this set of seedlings as a male pollenizer for ‘AU Golden Sunshine’ because it is the only male kiwi plant tested in Alabama that blooms with and overlaps the bloom period of ‘AU Golden Sunshine’.